sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Forrest The Maine Coon
"Oh now you really messed with ''my ''temper!" ~Forrest The Maine Coon Bio Name: Forrest Sex: Female Sexual Orietation: Asexual Age: 16 Alighment: Good Species: Cat Appearance Forrest is a Tortoiseshell Maine Coon with Dark Blue Eyes but her left eyelid is black instead of white. Personality Forrest is kind. Though she does have a temper. She hates annoying people a lot. Forrest is very loyal and despises traitors. She is tough sometimes and is independent for herself and thinks she has her own liberty and freedom even though what she has been in. Back Story Back then she was born in a tribe. Her tribe believed in a goddess named Abena. Her powers were amazing and the Priests who worshipped Abena decided to teach her the ways to become tlike Abena. They taught her the ways to do magic like they thought Abena did. Some of the magic was actually dark energy. When she turned 9 the Priests used their magic to attempt to give Abena's appearance to Forrest in the temple they worshiped the goddess. Forrest couldn't stand the magic and black fire surrounded her hands. The black fire exploded near the Priests, burning them to death. Her tribe mates came running into the temple and saw the Priests dead. Forrest blinked and her eyelid was black but her eye color the same. She saw what she have done and runs away. She ended up in a city and didn't set foot in the tribe again. Her magic she had learned helped her teleport and discovered she had the ability to fly. She learned how to fight and use her magic wisely. She stole from people for food and momey. She knew it was wrong but it was to survive. When she turned 13 she met Sonic. She joined in on his missions and Sonic found her magic amazing. He asked if she wanted to join the team and she said yes. After 3 years of being on the team she is still haunted by her past but she is now away from her tribe and the priests that have tried to destroy her with their belief in Abena... Powers She has the power to use magic and to fly. She learned to control the black fire around her hands and the fire doesn't burn her hands but feel cold. Though her Black Fire can burn its target. Her powers are as powerful as Mephiles. Though she does have a 50/50 chance of winning a fight with him. Trivia * Her birthday is on March 21 * She calls her Super Form, Blazing Forrest due to her fire attack and her Dark Form, Dark Forrest * She was planning to be a Black Maine Coon * Her name is spelled 'Forrest' instead of 'Forest' * She is a Cat Breed called a Maine Coon * She calls her Black Fire, Spirit Fire * She was planing only to have a Dark Form * She thinks no one actually knows her feelings which can get her into fights * Forrest dislikes Amy. She doesn't get her happy nature and finds her annoying * Her favorite food is Salmon since that is what her tribe ate * Her least favorite food is Spicy food * She has a crystal around her neck contains Chaos energy. She got this necklace from the priest that had tried to destroy her Category:Female Category:Cats Category:Magic Category:Other Powers Category:Good